


Friends in Low Places

by Lylah_Writes, SlitheredFromEden



Series: JATP Crossover Fics [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But met the Lucifer instead, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 05, Willie and Alex just wanted a fun date, for Julie and the Fantoms, for Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: A night in LA that consists of two teen ghosts meeting the devil and talking about life (or the lack thereof)
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: JATP Crossover Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961737
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	Friends in Low Places

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing another crack crossover? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it

"C'mon, Alex, It's going to be fun," Willie held onto Alex's hand and was dragging him through the busy LA streets. Not that it mattered that the streets were busy because they could walk through people. A concept that still freaks Alex out. 

"Willie, the last time I went to a night club.. Well, Caleb happened," the blond said. "Not that I blame you for that-"

"I know Alex," Willie reassured him with a smile, "This is a night club for lifers not ghosts. So no Caleb. We won't even be seen. We'll dance, have fun, and I'll have you back home safely. Trust me,"

"I trust you," Alex replied, and it was true. 

That was all the confirmation Willie needed to teleport them inside of a very busy night club. The music was so loud and infectious the beat traveled through his entire person. Alex watched as the many lifers' bodies moved to the music, he didn't even notice he was imitating their dancing until Willie commented on it. 

"There you go, Hotdog, let loose," Willie tightened the grip on his hand and took him to the center of the floor. 

A lot of the music that was playing sounded a lot like the music Flynn keeps introducing him every time she visits the Molina residence. Which is much more often now since she can see them with Julie around. Willie was holding onto both of his hands spinning him around. Alex loved nights out with his boyfriend, they were always fun and Alex is able to enjoy the life that could have been his. 

"You enjoying yourself, Alex?" Willie asked as he dipped him.

"Yeah, actually," Alex laughed.

Willie pulled him upright leaning in to kiss him and Alex met him halfway. As soon as their lips pressed against each other, Alex wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and Willie wrapped his around Alex's waist. It was a really good kiss, and Alex contemplated staying like that forever since he doesn't technically need to breathe. 

"As much as I love young love and rebellion," a British accent said from behind them, causing them to break away. "I'm afraid you two are a little too young to be here,"

"I thought you said they won't see us," Alex whispered to his boyfriend.

"Thats what I said," Willie replied, eyes glued to the tall stranger

"Well, he can see us," the blond ghost commented.

"I can see that, Alex," the other one countered.

"Is this some sort of stupid children's game?" The man asked, very offended. "I don't have time for games, well not the ones you kids play. I'm a very busy devil and I don't need to waste my time on kids sneaking into my club,"

"D-did you just say devil?" Alex's voice raised in pitch.

"Yes," the man grinned. "The very one. The name is Lucifer Morningstar. Not that should have any import to because you are leaving,"

The man attempted to grab for them but his hands ran directly through them, "Huh, that hasn't't happened in a while,"

"That hasn't happened in a while?" Alex repeated trying not to lose his mind. "That's not a normal reaction,"

"He did say he was the Devil just now," Willie shrugged.

"You believe him? You actually think he's the actual Devil? And you're cool with it?"

"Hey, why wouldn't he believe me?" Lucifer scoffed. 

"Um, one we just met you," Alex counted on his fingers. "Two you could be a lunatic,"

"He's a lunatic that can see and speak to us," Willie pointed out. "The evidence is stacked against on this one, babe,"

"Who's side are you on?" Alex faced his boyfriend with bewilderment. 

"Yours," Willie threw his hands up in defense.

"As entertaining it is to watch you baby gays bicker like an old married couple," Lucifer told them. "I think it's best we talk this elsewhere,"

"Or we could just leave?" Alex suggested.

"No, you landed me my club now you get to answer my questions,"

Lucifer lead the two to the elevator and sent them to the penthouse above the club. Alex watched as the man poured himself a drink and take a seat on his leather couch. 

"What are you two?"

"Willie's my boyfriend," Alex replied. "I'm Alex,"

"Congratulations Alex, I remember my first time with a boy," Lucifer laughed fondly. "His name was Adam. You probably heard of him. Everyone has."

"You're gay?" Alex asked with intrigue. He never met a gay adult before or one that was open about it, but perhaps maybe Caleb..but Alex would like to never think of that man ever again.

"No, I'm not gay. But I'm not straight either," Lucifer took a swing of his drink. "I'm not into labels, but as much as this pains me to say enough about me. Also, that's not what I meant. Are you lost souls or vengeful spirits?"

Alex looked down in embarrassment, he made the mistake twice. He couldn't be blamed if some people didn't know how to frame their questions more pointedly.

"We're just ghosts," Willie spoke up taking Alex's hand in his own. "Nothing else,"

"Oooh," Lucifer looked at Willie with interest. "Tell me more,"

"There isn't more to say, man," Willie shrugged. 

"Are you here to ask me to solve your murder?" Lucifer jumped up excitedly. 

"No," Alex burrowed his brows. "We know how we died,"

"So, you're just two ghosts who happened to be on a date at my club?" Lucifer actually sounded disappointed. 

"How about you prove that you're the Devil," Alex said, pressing his luck.

"Oh, don't mind if I do. You're already dead, what harm can it do?" 

"Wait, what?" Alex took a step back. "Harm?"

One moment Lucifer was looking at them with his dashing pearly white smile then the next his face shifted into a red distorted face. But before Alex can pick out any details Lucifer, the actual Devil, switch it back.

Alex tightened his hold on his boyfriend's hand. "Okay, okay. This is real. Really actually happening,"

"Alex, we're going to be okay," Willie promised.

"How'd you know? The Devil is right there?"

"The Devil also has ear that work," Lucifer sat back onto his sofa, pouring another drink for himself. "Also, I don't care for you ghosts. I have my own life here in LA. You aren't my problem anyway, unless your soul is damned,"

Alex felt Willie tense beside him, "Willie-"

"What happens if a soul that's damned?" Wille asked Lucifer.

"Torture mostly,"

"Great," Willie breathed out. "Good thing I don't have one at the moment,"

"You aren't a damned soul," Lucifer asked. "You're too good."

"But I don't have one-"

"No buts," Lucifer let out a quick snicker. "I know good souls and you are one of them,"

"Okay," Willie nodded.

"Who has your soul?" Lucifer leaned in with piqued entered.

"It's better I don't say," Willie replied. 

"Well," Lucifer leaned back. "Whenever you change your mind, I'm here to listen. Besides, a supernatural adventure might be what the detective and I need."

"Detective?" Alex asked. 

"Yes, I work with the LAPD with the most remarkable woman. She's smart and most importantly my partner. Well, partner in every meaning of the word,"

"Okay, we should go," Alex shifted uncomfortably. 

"Can't say its's been interesting," Lucifer said. "Because that would be a lie, and I don't lie-"

"Lucifer?" a woman called out, her voice traveling through out the penthouse. Once she caught sight of Lucifer she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Detective!" Lucifer grinned. "Of course I'm okay. Whatever made you think I'm not?"

"You left LUX talking to yourself," The blond woman told him with a weird side eye. "As if you were having a conversation with someone who wasn't there-"

"Two someones," He corrected her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was talking to two someones who weren't there," Lucifer repeated, laughing to himself. "Actually they're here now,"

"What are you telling me, Lucifer? You were talking to... ghosts?" Her voice was barely above a whisper when she said 'ghosts' as if saying it aloud would make it seem crazy. 

"See, she got it in the first try," Willie commented with a smirk. 

"Exactly, Detective!" Lucifer faced Alex and Willie, smiling proudly. "I told you she was smart,"

"Lucifer, you know I love you and I know you don't lie.. But I need evidence, just to make sure I'm not going crazy,"

Lucifer faced them, "Well, you heard the woman. Prove you're here,"

Alex and Willie exchanged looks. Alex took initiative, and picked up the closest thing to him; a bottle of whiskey. 

"OH MY GOD," The detective shouted pulling out a gun and shooting the bottle out of Alex's hands the bullet flying right through him.

"AHHHH!" Alex screamed in response.

"HEY! She didn't need to do that!" Willie sneered at Lucifer before wrapping his arms Alex, rubbing circles into his back.

"My whiskey!" The devil cried out. 

"That's what you care about? She literally shot at me," Alex snapped then he took a step back, because his short lived courage simmered away.

"You're already dead, relax, what was the worst that was going to happen?" Lucifer rolled his eyes. "If anything you owe her a new bullet,"

"What is it saying?" the detective neared with her gun still drawn.

"It?" Alex repeated, his tone dripping in offense. "She shot me now I'm an 'it?'"

"Chloe, love, I think you've shot at the ghost children enough for tonight," Lucifer walked over to her. "You can put away your weapon."

"Ghost children? I just shot at a ghost child?" 

Alex actually felt a little bad for how distressed she looked at the thought of shooting, but she shot at him so... it didn't progress further than feeling a little bad.

"Teens," Lucifer corrected himself, more to console Chloe than for anything else. "They were on their way out,"

"I-I'm sorry," Chloe said to the empty space in front of her.

"Tell her it's fine," Alex rubbed the spot where the bullet travelled through him. 

"Will do," Lucifer nodded. "And Willie? I'll be looking forward to your return. Remember, you have friends in low places,"

Alex watched Willie give the Devil a quick nod before teleporting them out of there. They were right in front of Julie garage.

"Sorry about tonight-"

"Why are you sorry?" Alex intertwined their fingers. 

"You got shot at for one, and we had a run in with the devil..."

"Hey, look, it wasn't as bad as it could been," Alex attempted to joke. 

Willie cracked a smile for his expense. 

"Are you going to tell him about Caleb?" 

"I don't know..." Willie sighed. "It's not like I can trust Lucifer either, and even if I did he wouldn't help me without a price. Nobody does anything for free,"

Alex nodded with understanding, "Whatever you decide, I'll support it,"

Willie pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thanks. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Willie,"

Willie poofed away, and Alex went inside anticipating the bombard of questions and demands to know about his date. The real question is: How much of the truth should he tell them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
